Enfermedad
by amor por escribir
Summary: Korra ha enfermado gravemente al borde de la muerte y Katara no puede salvarla. ¿Que sera de Korra y Mako si sucede algo malo?
1. Chapter 1

Hooooola soy yo amor c: sé que estuve desaparecida este último tiempo por razones personales pero… ¡traigo otro fic! :D

Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene mucho romance (no hay lemon tranquilos xD) y bueno, termina bien aunque no lo paresca por ahora. Para mí es el final más hermoso que podría escribir :'D

Pd: a partir de ahora subiré un nuevo capítulo de todas mis historias una vez o tal vez dos a la semana y el día va a ser Viernes y Sabado .

¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!

¡Suerte!

Enfermedad…

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que llegaron , luego de seis meses en Él Polo Norte, a La Isla Del Templo Del Aire.

Korra había enfermado de una rara enfermedad llamada Ocups. Esta consistía en sentirse mareado, perder sangre de vez en cuando por toser y lo peor de todo era quedar inmune a cualquier resfriado. Su piel estaba pálida como la luna y fría como hielo. Mako, Asami, Bolin , Tenzin ,los padres de Korra, Pema y los niños estaban esperando que Katara saliera de la habitación con buenas noticias.

Salió de la habitación con cara de tristeza y la levantó solo para ver el rostro de los presentes que se habían parado en su nombre.

-No puedo hacer nada.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo Katara, ¡la mejor curandera del mundo!.

-Bueno , será mejor irnos a la isla, Mako, Bolin, ¿podrían traer a Korra a Oogie?.

Ellos asintieron. Cuando entraron a la habitación , iluminada de velas , aquella avatar estaba tapada pero despierta.

-Mako…Bolin-dijo muy débil .

-Shhh –El maestro fuego le acarició la mejilla –Vamos a llevarte a casa –dijo poniéndole un abrigo con ayuda de su hermano y la cargo hasta Oogie. Él la puso a su lado , tan pronto como la puso luego se acomodaron su hermano y Asami.

O

O

O

Una vez recostada en la cama, su novio se quedó charlando con ella un rato largo. Claro, el hablando casi siempre para que ella no gastara aliento. Si bien él sabía que ella quería hablar con él, Mako estaba preocupado por ella y quería hacer todo lo posible para que ella se sintiera bien logrando hacer todos sus caprichos.

-Y cuando Bolin vino corriendo con un animal gritando '' ¡Makoooooooo!'' y detrás de él un cocinero quería hablar con el cocinero pero al ver el filoso cuchillo que tenía en la mano solo pude correr con Bolin gritándole ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- dijo riendo – que buenos recuerdos.

-Mako- Korra sintió un fuerte dolor en sus costillas. Por un momento se sintió casi fuera de su cuerpo y puso cara de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupado acercándose a ella quien negó con la cabeza- Llamare a Katara y Tenzin.- se paró pero ella lo atrapo con su débil brazo.

-Quédate con migo.

-Pero hace un momento no estabas bien.

-Entonces solo escúchame.

El chico se sentó en la cama y empezó a acariciar su mano.-Yo siempre te escucharé-dijo sonriente haciendo que ella también sonriera.

-Te amo y por siempre te amaré – el maestro fuego se acercó a ella y le dio un beso que ella no pudo olvidar antes de dejar de sentir su cuerpo, su respiración…

-¿Korra?-dijo sacudiéndola un poco. Al ver que no emitia señales de vida se preocupó y tomo su pulso- Ho no –dijo saliendo corriendo del cuarto buscando desesperadamente a Katara y luego a Tenzin.

Luego de que la mejor curandera del mundo entrara en la sala , el maestro aire y fuego trataban de entablar una conversación que no tuviera que ver con Korra. Katara salió con lágrimas en las mejillas y solo negó con la cabeza dejándolos pasar si así lo deseaban.

Ambos entraron y empezaron a llorar. Mako podía demostrarlo un poco menos pero para Tenzin… para él era perder una hija, alguien muy importante para él. Luego de eso el ex maestro de la avatar, fue hacia el templo de aquella isla y empezó a meditar sobre lo ocurrido.

El otro hermano solo se quedó con ella y katara. Cuando ella fue a dormir ,luego de llorar un rato , el maestro fuego quedo solo con aquel cadáver. Extrañandola, recordando cuando se conocieron . Fue cuando recordó a su hermano, Asami, Pema, los maestros aire , el mundo…

Toco su mano por última vez y esta vez aquella mano fría como el hielo y blanca como el papel se movió involuntariamente por mandatos de un cerebro incontrolable, el sintió una especie de energía negativa. Eso era muy extraño en Korra ,aún muerta, se asustó al ver a la mano moverse sola pero luego recordó aquello del cerebro.

Una vez terminado eso, el chico fue hacia el patio y se sentó en una roca observando la hermosa luna y unas olas casi perfectas. Él pensaba que si aquella chica que lo había hecho sentir tan bien, tan feliz como hace tiempo cuando aún eran una familia completa, esas olas y esa esplendida luna serian perfectas. Pero no, ya nunca volverían a ser perfectas sin ella nunca más. Poco tiempo después se acabó durmiendo pensando ¿cómo aria para explicar a su hermano que se había encariñado tanto a ella lo que había pasado? Después de todo, ella era como su hermana mayor.

-Mako , Mako ,Mako, ¡Mako!- lo despertó Bolin - ¿Por qué estas durmiendo aquí? Sabes, me preguntaba … ya que ustedes son muy unidos… bueno, creo que tendrías que saber dónde está Korra. Hoy quise visitarla temprano, desayuné y Tenzin me dijo que tú me explicarías de por qué no puedo entrar a la habitación de Korra. Si me dices que Katara está haciéndole algún tratamiento entender…- quería terminar pero su hermano no se lo permitió.

-Bo, no sé cómo decirte esto. Ella , pues, murió. Ayer parece que la maestra Katara no pudo salvarla.

-¿Qu-que?-dijo mientras le deslizaban algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Mako solo lo abrazo dejando que deje fluir todo el dolor que esas palabras le producían.

-Gracias hermano-solloso aquel maestro tierra.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-dijo al separarse .

-Por protegerme.

-Ese es mi trabajo-dijo en un fuerte abrazo pero cuando se abrasaron, a Mako se le calló una lagrima. Aunque no pareciera a él le dolia más que a cualquier otra persona.

¿Y? ¿qué les pereció el capítulo? Su opinión importa muchisimisimooo.

Besos y abrásos psicológicos :'D

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D


	2. Viva en alma, muerta en cuerpo…

Hola a todos y bueno, si bien estuvieron pidiéndome que suba el 2do capítulo de enfermedad pues… ¡aquí esta!

En segundo lugar les quería decir que muy seguramente nadie leyó lo que puse al principio del capítulo 1 porque todas las críticas que me llegaron eran que estaban tristes porque mate a Korra pero en realidad no tendrían que estar así porque pues, ¿alguna vez escucharon la frase ''Vivo en alma''? pues eso es lo que le asará a Korra.

Sin más argumentos, el capítulo 2 :'D

Viva en alma, muerta en cuerpo…

Allí estaba, Korra, parada en una clase de pantano que no podía reconocer. Era extraño, pero, ella sentía haber estado allí antes. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero simplemente, ahí estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba así misma-¡Mako! ¡Bolin! ¡Asami!-empezó a ver un poco más el lugar tratando de salir sin saber por dónde.

Solo pensaba en las personas a las que amaba con todo su corazón y que habían estado con ella horas antes de abrir los ojos luego de ya no sentirse a sí misma, sin embargo, no olvidaba el dulce beso que Mako le había dado. Toco su mano repentinamente como si algo la sostuviera. En un momento escucho los gritos de su novio buscando desesperadamente a Katara y luego a Tenzin. Ella cubrió su cabeza como si le doliera y callo en el piso .Luego el dolor desvaneció pero cuando se desvaneció, sintió como un par de gotas de tristeza le rozaban la piel.

-No puedo hacer nada.

Escucho la voz de Katara, no podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía, ¿será acaso que estuviera muerta?-no por favor no- fue cuando una lagrima rodo por su mejilla cuando vio un oso panda gigante que la miraba girando la cabeza. Ella secó su gota y miro a la criatura que la observaba extrañamente.

-Hola amigo- empezó saludando Korra- te me haces familiar… ¿te é visto?- el animal solo se agacho en señal de respeto y para que se suba en el- o-se sorprendió ante aquel movimiento. Subió en el tan rápido como ella montaba en Naga. El espíritu corrió y corrió con la chica en su espalda hasta llegar a una montaña con una especie de signo aire.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el mundo espiritual, Korra.

-Aang- dio media vuelta para ver a su vida pasada- ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Escucha, un malvado espíritu trato de entrar al mundo de los maestros y no maestros por medio del único puente existente. Tú eres la única que puede detenerlo. Al tratar de dominar tu espíritu, quedaste demasiado débil. Es por eso que enfermaste, estas en un momento difícil. Entiende que estas viva solo en tu estado espiritual…

-Pero…eso significa que… ¿es-estoy…muerta?

-No si tú lo deseas, tienes que apresurarte y tener un poco más de espiritualidad o me temo que el siclo del avatar terminará junto con la paz, el equilibrio y los maestros.

Esta vez Korra solo estaba un poco enojada consigo misma por no ser capaz de poder protegerse ni siquiera a sí misma. Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Al poco tiempo que ella se sentara, Aang desapareció.

Asami había despertado. Por lo que pudo ver a los dos hermanos, uno demasiado entristecido con un par de gotas en las mejillas y los ojos y al otro tratando de calmarse.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó la chica de cabellos negros un poco preocupada.

Ellos solo la miraron y Mako solo se limpió las lágrimas y se fue dejando solo a Bolin y Asami.

-Korra-solo dijo eso.

Al notar las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, no pudo evitar llorar ya que sabía que significaba –No-fue cuando se echó a llorar.

Tenzin estaba trabajando en el consejo cuando terminaron un tema político acerca del aumento delos juanes.

-Bueno creo que no hay nada más de lo que tengamos que hablar.

-Dinos, Tenzin, ¿Cómo está el avatar?

-Pues…-bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos- murió ayer.

-Ho, lo lamentamos mucho.

-De verdades que es muy lamentable su muerte. Creo que deberíamos avisarle a los representantes del loto blanco para que den la orden a Omashu.

-Claro.

Había pasado un mes y una semana y media. La noticia ya se había escuchado en todo el mundo y, claro, los representantes del loto blanco ya habían empezado una nueva búsqueda.

Mako, Bolin , Asami y Tenzin la visitaban todos los días desde aquel suceso. Mako era el que más se quedaba y más sufría cuando nadie estaba a su lado. Después de todo, había sufrido demasiado en su vida y fue por eso que no quería demostrarle lo que en realidad sufría a su hermano porque él tenía mucho cariño por Korra.

Fue hasta ese día cuando Korra pudo lograr su objetivo.

-¿Qué pasa?-trató de taparse la cara de la luz que la distraía de seguir meditando.

Ella noto una especie de puerta que estaba iluminada, llena de brillo.

-Felicidades, Korra, lograste llegara un nivel de espiritualidad perfecto para poder lograr cruzar al mundo de los maestros y no maestros.

Ella solo corrió hasta aquel portal y despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Se sentía bajo tierra por lo que con un par de movimientos logró botar la tierra y lograr salir.

Se sentía hermosamente viva. Quería estar con aquellas personas a las que amaba y no había podido disfrutar aquellos momentos hermosos.

HHHHHooolaaa (de nuevo xD)

Este capítulo la verdad es que me costó mucho pero espero haberles sacado algunas sonrisas (ya saben, porque Korra no muere =)

Y bueno espero que me sigan siguiendo por que yo sigo las historias que otras personas siguen siguiendo (xD hice un trabalenguas)

Saludooooos

A

M

O

R

P

O

R

E

S

C

R

I

V

I

R

Saludoteeeees

Y dejen

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

=D


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! Termine la tarea antes (¡YES!) y buaaano quise seguir esta historia con los aportes de Macarena (si así es bajoneadora, digo que me ayudaste) y pues no seppp Bye disfruten!

Volviste

Ella aún se sentía débil aunque como nueva. Se apoyó en una roca hasta poder pararse completamente cuando Mako apareció con un par de flores Suikata, celestes y favoritas de Korra.

-Korra…-anunció dejando caer el ramillete de Suikatas-Volviste.

-Mako, yo nunca te dejaré.

El se aproxime hacia la maestra agua y cuando esta camino y callo este la atrapo mirándose cara a cara. Korra se acomodó, ya que la había puesto en el piso, y cerró los ojos. El chico empezó a reir y hasta pudo dejar caer un par de gotas de la alegría. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que acababa de suceder. Aún así, Mako estaba saliendo con una policía llamada Miyocu. Si bien seguía amando a Korra, ahora Miyocu había entrado en su corazón y estaba nuevamente en un triángulo amoroso.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos la morena ya había despertado mirándolo con una sonrisa iluminada quien el respondió.

-Mako.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme?

-Claro.

La levantó y en ese momento empezó a dolerle las costillas, es decir, el lugar donde le había dolido antes de fallecer.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó algo asustado.

-Si.

-¿Segura?

-Muy-dijo con cara de ''no tienes idea de cuánto te amo''

Cuando llegaron, nadie pudo creerlo hasta que los niños se abalanzaron hacia ella y el maestro fuego la sostuvo para que no se callera.

-¡Niños! Dejen a la pobre en paz, seguro que está muy cansada-Pema también fue corriendo a abrazarla al igual que Tenzin, Bolin, Asami y Naga quien fue la que tiro a todos para llegar primera.

-Jajaja ¡para Naga, me haces cosquillas!-Respondió ante los lamidos de su perra-osa polar quien la dejo bajo ella en el piso.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-Preguntó el maestro aire.

-Bueno lo que sucedió fue que…-no pudo terminar sin antes caer al piso tocando el mismo lugar donde le dolía de siempre.

-¡Korra!-dijo Mako alarmado de que algo tan malo como la última vez le sucediera.

-Necesita descansar.-Tranquilizo a todos Pema levantándola y, con ayuda de Tenzin, llevándola a su habitación.

El chico estaba por seguir a todos cuando la voz de Asami lo detuvo.

-Mako, debemos hablar-Comenzó muy enojada con aquel chico.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que olvidaste decirle a Korra sobre Miyocu ¿No es así?

-Yo pues… emm… se lo diré en su momento.

-Espero que ese momento sea pronto. Escuchame, no quiero que la lastimes como a mí…

-Y yo lo siento.

-Si todavía la amas y piensas en ella tendras que decirle y tomar una decisión. Si no lo haces, yo misma lo are.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por cuidar tan bien de Korra.

La maestra agua estaba en la cama de su cuarto, a un lado Naga y Bolin quien le contaba las últimas noticias.

-¿Y cómo está el equipo de los hurones de fuego?

-Renunciamos. Cuando moriste quedamos devastados, en especial Mako, y con su nuevo trabajo y la acogedora habitación de la isla no hacia falta jugar por dinero.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si mañana te invito a desallunar?

-¿Pero que no tenías dinero? ¿O acaso si tienes una cuenta secreta de avatar llena de oro?

-Jajaja,¿Cómo se te ocurre eso Bolin? Claro que no, es solo que mis padres me dan mi mesada de cada mes.

-Es un hecho.

De repente apareció Asami un poco triste, más de lo normal, por lo que el chico se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, creo que es tarde y… emm… devo ir a dormir.

Salió dejando a ambas chicas mirándose mutuamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno, pues, sobre Mako.

El chico maestro fuego se dirigía hacia el parque, donde tubo su primer trabajito con Miyocu, pero al mismo tiempo, donde durmió en el codo de Korra mientras que lo ayudaba a encontrar a su hermano.

-Korra me dio todo el cariño y amor que pudo al igual que Miyo, Korra me ayudo a encontrar a Bolin y Miyo me salvo la vida un par de veces al igual que Korra, pero también salvo la vida de Asami y Bolin.-Tomo su cabeza y saco el listón que le había quitado del cabello a Korra antes de caer ante esa enfermedad-¡Esto es muy confuso!

Calló al piso mirando hacia las estrellas que iluminaban la noche y esa hermosa luna que era tan luminosa como los ojos de la morena.

-Sin embargo,-no termino la palabra al pensar esa idea tan especial- cuando pensé que había muerto pensé que la vida terminaba… ¡Hasta que apareció Miyo y llenó una parte de ese vacío! ¡Haaa!¡muy confuso!

Okey, espero que les aja gustado, como el 21/4 fue mi cumpleaños decidí festejarlo con ustedes haciendo un cap (si llego) de cada historia que hice Makorra :D

Espero sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Pd: No se preocupen porque el tema va a seguir siendo ''Enfermedad''

Saludos! No olviden que mi Facebook es w.w. pages/Amor-por-escribir/138925749622666?ref=hl(saquenle los puntos que hay entre las ''W'' :'D


	4. ¡Mujeriego!

Disculpen las demoras D: perdón que no actualicé u.u bajen las pistolas place xD

Aki va!

¡Mujeriego!

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Korra despertó nuevamente. Esto es desesperante. No lo digo por el hecho de que quisiera que muera, al contrario, es mi mejor amiga, sin embargo, mi problema es con Mako. Verán, desde que ''murió'' él no dejo de llevarle sus flores favoritas mientras pasaba el día muy feliz con su querida oficial. Es horrible esta sensación. Por favor, no me malinterpreten cuando digo ''su querida oficial'' como si fuera algo malo solo que no creo lo que veo. Quiero decir, Korra es ruda, con poca paciencia y no tiene tiempo ni para aprender a conducir ni para crear planes astutos, en cambio, es frágil, observadora, no es maestra y siempre tiene cada minuto organizado para cada cosa. ¡Que alguien me explique que le vio de especial! Bueno creo que no tengo mucho de que quejarme, después de todo, ¡Mako es un mujeriego!

De pronto ese ''bendito mujeriego me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando paso por mi lado corriendo. Al parecer Korra había estornudado una vez más. No pude evitarlo, desde ya que soy metida (y demasiado) y vigile desde la puerta (sin que me notaran) y escuché:

-¿Tienes frio? ¿Calor? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Quieres más…?

-¡Mako ya basta!-escuche bajo un tumulto de ropa a algo que se movia.

-Lo siento, es que no quiero volver a perderte.

¡Hah! Ese canalla seguro que la pobre va a terminar como yo… sola…

-Mako, te amo y no te voy a dejar.

Esas palabras eran lo peor de todo ¡¿Por qué se estaba tragando cada palabra que decía ese mujeriego?!

-Korra, antes de que todo esto siga tengo que decirte algo…-En ese momento yo lo interrumpí porque ya me estaba comiendo las uñas de lo que pudiera suceder, quiero decir, que le diga que se quede con el cómo su esposa o alguna otra locura.

-Mako-toqué la puerta y luego entré-ven, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?-me preguntó saliendo del cuarto como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-¿A qué juega?

-¿Ha?

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle?

-Bueno pues si no me apresuraras tanto…

-¡Mujeriego!

En ese momento me fui dejándolo con la voz en la lengua. ¿Alguien podría decirme cuando le dirá?

Lo se , lo se es muy corto ¡Bajen las escopetas! U.u perdón pero solo quería demostrar como esta asami con este tema delicado ejeje korra cuando se entere va a matar a ese mujeriego xD

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D


End file.
